


A Noble Intervention

by sauciemel



Series: My One Shots [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	A Noble Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

Donna and Jack were sat in the TV room, Jack curled up on a chair and Donna laid out on one of the couches. They were waiting for Rose and The Doctor to come back from visiting Jackie, it had been a week now, Jackie and Pete had came back with The Doctor and Rose, they had left the human version of the Doctor in charge on the Parallel world.  
  
“So Jack, you got yourself a woman back in Cardiff?”  
  
“No not a woman”  
  
“Ah a man then?”  
  
“Used to be. But he’s gone now.” Jack looked at the floor.  
  
“Oh I am sorry Jack, I know you went through it a while back with the 456 and that,” Donna looked over at him. Sometimes she put her foot right in it, having a had a Time Lord consciousness hadn’t rubbed off on her one bit.  
  
“It’s ok, he knew I loved him”  
  
“Good, its just still a little jumbled up here you know after all that happened.”  
  
“You ok Donna?”  
  
“Yeah, I know it will take time, the Doctor took away what he could and I am thankful that I can still travel with him.”  
  
“I know what you mean, I never thought he would forgive me for what I did.”  
  
“Jack, you know the Doctor.”  
  
“Yeah I do.”  
  
It was then that Jack looked over at Donna she looked at him, he had the biggest urge to kiss her.  
  
“What you looking at?”  
  
“Donna, I erm, nothing doesn’t matter.”  
  
“Come on spit it out, don’t go all Doctor on me and shut ya feelings away, we were getting to know each other.” Donna smiled  
  
“You know sometimes you are so human and then wham The Doctor comes out.”  
  
“Sorry, don’t mean to do it you know”  
  
“I know”  
  
“So what were you looking at Harkness?”  
  
“If you must know I got the urge to get up and kiss you Donna Noble.”  
  
“Serious?”  
  
“Yes,”  
  
“You want to kiss me?”  
  
“The more I think about it yes.”  
  
“Go on then.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“Kiss me.”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Yes, now do it!”  
  
Jack stood up from the chair and over to where Donna sat, he took her by the hand and lifted her up to stand before him. Then he cupped her face and placed his lips on hers. He wrapped an arm around her waist then they both stopped.  
  
He looked at Donna and she at him, “This doesn’t feel right one bit.”  
  
She shook her head and they parted, “You are so not into women Jack.”  
  
Jack gave her a look, “What?”  
  
“I have kissed a gay man who tried to tell himself he liked girls so I know, you like men, and you so love the Doctor.”  
  
“Donna Noble,”  
  
“Its true though just a shame you’re a man and not a blond haired woman other wise you would be in with a shot.”  
  
Jack laughed, “Let’s go to the console room see if those two have reappeared yet.”  
  
Donna nodded.  
  
Donna and Jack were looking a some of the images on the TARDIS monitor when the TARDIS door flew open, the Doctor stormed in, threw his over coat over the railings and stamped up the ramp.   
  
The Doctor looked over at his two companions, “Don’t ask ok, just don’t ask, and when or should I say if Madam appears tell her I don’t want to see her ok.” then he bounded across the platform and down the corridor.  
  
“Ok,” Donna looked at Jack.  
  
“You want to go or shall I?” Jack looked over to Donna.  
  
“I think he needs a man to chat to not me.”  
  
***  
  
Jack nodded then he followed the path the Doctor had took.  
  
He heard noises coming from the kitchen. So he stepped in.  
  
The Doctor was sat at the table, he had a glass of what looked like whiskey in his hand.  
  
“Mind if I join you?”  
  
The Doctor just shrugged.  
  
Jack pulled out a chair, grabbed a glass from the table and tapped it in front of the Doctor. The Doctor looked up and poured from the bottle, then he downed his own glass then refilled it.  
  
Jack took a sip from his, he hated whiskey but he needed the Doctor to open up. “So you want to know what miss Noble and I just did?”  
  
The Doctor looked at him, “What?”  
  
“Snogged.”  
  
“Really?” the Doctor sounded surprised.  
  
“Yeah and it was horrid, she turned round and told me I didn’t like women.”  
  
“Well Jack, you don’t, and I think I should try that route.” The Doctor downed his glass and refilled it again he felt the heat of the alcohol burning his throat, he was determined not to stop until the pain in his hearts went away.  
  
“Doctor,” Jack placed his hand on the Doctor’s  
  
“Jack, listen I don’t want to go there ok, its just ..,” The Doctor then downed the drink again he felt drunk now, he could never hold his liquor at the best of times, but he poured another, spilling some as he did.  
  
Jack went to stop him, the Doctor looked at him and Jack knew that look, he stood up.  
  
“Doctor, getting sloshed wont help you know, believe me, I did a lot of that when I lost Ianto and my…, just don’t let it take over you.”  
  
“Ah Jack go away,” The Doctor stood up, swaying and he grabbed the glass and the bottle and headed out of the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
The Doctor staggered down to his room, knocking back two glasses as he did.  
  
Jack watched as the Doctor headed for his room, Donna appeared  
  
“Is he?”  
  
“Yes Donna rat arsed I should say by now, what the hell has happened between them two?”  
  
“I thought they were going to finally get together you know, after all they have been through.”  
  
“I know, do you think” there was a loud slam as the Doctor closed his bedroom door.  
  
“Do you think we should go look for Rose Jack?”  
  
“I don’t know, I think we should just wait”  
  
“Right then”  
  
Just then they heard a voice. “Doctor, you here?” It was Rose  
  
“Ok, lets see if we can get any answers.”  
  
***  
  
Donna and Jack came through the doors in to the console room.  
  
“Hey you two,” Rose stood holding the Doctor’s coat. “Where is he?”  
  
“Erm in his room, but he said he doesn’t want to see you.”  
  
“Ok, he’s jealous”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I got asked out on a couple of dates and he goes all mental on me, I mean he had his chance, I have been back for months so he obviously isn’t interested so I thought why not.”  
  
“Rose you idiot.”  
  
Jack looked at Donna.  
  
“That man loves you so bloody much, I should know I have been in his head,”  
  
“Donna don’t.”   
  
“No Rose, that man, is drinking himself in to a stupor at the moment in time, he is hurting, he doesn’t know where to turn.”  
  
“He is drinking, what is he drinking Donna, Jack tell me?”  
  
“Whiskey why?”  
  
“Good god, how much had he had?”  
  
“Probably the whole bottle by now.”  
  
“Jack where is he, he shouldn’t be drinking whiskey, it isn’t good for him, it messes with his binary system Jack.”  
  
“Shit, he went in his room”   
  
Rose was off like a shot down the corridor to the Doctor’s room. She tried the handle, it was locked.  
  
“Please, Doctor let me in.”  
  
No answer.  
  
“Look tell me to sod off anything, just let me know your ok.”  
  
Still nothing,  
  
Rose placed her hand on the frame of the door, “Can you hear me old girl, I need to get in there, I need to see if he is ok.”  
  
The TARDIS hummed in her mind, her Timelord had shut his mind off from her, she didn’t know what was happening to him, she was trying to open the door.  
  
Jack took the Doctor’s coat from Rose and reached into the pocket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver and handed it to Rose. “Try this.”  
  
“Oh Jack, he had cut the TARDIS from his mind, what have I done.”  
  
“You did more than a date didn’t you?”  
  
Rose looked at Donna, she nodded, “I drank a little to much, a took him to my room, I was half naked when I realised it was a big mistake, the Doctor heard my shouts, but as he came in Jay was stood naked at my side with a hard on and me half naked, he turned and slammed the door, I told Jay to leave and I went looking for the Doctor.”  
  
“Oh Rose.”   
  
Rose pointed the sonic at the door and she heard it unlock.  
  
She pushed the door open, and then she saw the Doctor sprawled out on the bed, she looked to Jack, “We will, wait, do you need anything?”  
  
“Some honey, Jam, banana’s, erm what else.”  
  
“Erm walnuts, Anchovies and ginger beer?” Donna asked  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“He needs a detox fast.”  
  
Donna and Jack headed back to the kitchen to get what the Doctor needed.  
  
***  
  
Rose gingerly moved towards the Doctor.   
  
She picked the empty bottle and the glass up, she placed them on the side. Then she sat on the bed and placed her hand on the Doctor’s forehead, he was burning up and clammy. She knew he was ill now, his body couldn’t handle human alcohol and it was now coursing through his system.  
  
Rose undid the Doctor’s tie and un buttoned some of his shirt buttons, he opened his eyes, they were rolling.   
  
“Piss off and leave me.” he slurred.  
  
“Doctor, you need help, why the hell have you done this?”  
  
“Same reason you shagged that Jay thing”  
  
“I didn’t”  
  
“Yeah” then the Doctor closed his eyes.  
  
There was a light tap on the door. Then Jack came in with a tray with all she needed on it.  
  
“Jack can you get him on his back and hold him up for me.”  
  
“Donna I need the small hand held Blitzer from the kitchen, he is in not fit state to be able to eat.”  
  
Donna nodded.  
  
Rose took the jug, poured the ginger beer into it, then sliced the banana, 4 spoon fulls of Jam and honey, then hand full of walnuts and anchovies then Donna came back with the Blitzer. Rose set about making the detox as smooth as she could.  
  
Then she poured it into a glass and headed over to the Doctor  
  
“Doctor I need you to open your mouth, I need you to drink this.”  
  
The Doctor opened his eyes, he felt someone holding him, he noticed Jack, “Jack what you doing in my bed?”  
  
“Doctor drink.”  
  
“Piss off Rose, go to your boyfriend.”  
  
“I don’t have a boyfriend, I don’t want one, well not a human one now you stubborn arsed alien open up.”  
  
The Doctor clamped his mouth shut.  
  
Then Donna stormed over and placed her hand around his back. “Do it now alien boy or I will press it”  
  
The Doctor looked at Donna and he opened his mouth,  
  
“There’s a good alien” Donna removed her hand.  
  
Rose tipped small amounts in until the Doctor shook his head, then he jumped up from the bed and ran to the bathroom.  
  
“You two can leave now, I need to have a chat with him”  
  
The Doctor came back into his room, he had threw up and then . His head felt like it was going to burst, he wanted to crawl into bed and sleep, then he noticed Rose sat on the bed with another glass of the detox.  
  
“You need one more glass, then I want to talk to you.”  
  
“Rose just leave me be.”  
  
“No, not until all that whiskey is out your system, why the hell did you drink that stuff, there was wine in the chillier, the dry sweet white you like,”  
  
“You know what wine I like?” the Doctor took the glass from Rose and then he looked and said “Erm to make this work I need a erm shock”   
  
Rose looked at him, Donna had snogged him the last time, she had told her. So Rose planted one on him.   
  
The Doctor then moved back and a smoke like cloud came out of his mouth.  
  
“Better?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“Right then, into bed with you and you can listen to me.”  
  
“Rose cant it wait till morning?”  
  
Rose picked up two blue capsules and handed them and a bottle of water. “You think of everything don’t you?”  
  
“I know you.”  
  
The Doctor swallowed the capsules with a gulp of water.  
  
Then he slid his shirt and pants off, Rose turned her back, he kicked his shoes and took his socks off and climbed under the sheets.  
  
“You settled?”  
  
“Yup”  
  
Rose turned and sat on the edge of the bed next to the Doctor.  
  
“I am sorry you found me in that position with Jay,”  
  
“Yeah I bet you were, did you shout my name on purpose so I could see you?”  
  
“I didn’t realise I had, I had drank too much, I was scared, I didn’t want to do it, I wanted you to save me and you…,”  
  
“You didn’t want him to make love to you?”  
  
“It wasn’t making love to him, a quick shag, I just needed to feel like someone wanted me, you didn’t seem to want me.”  
  
“Rose, I.., I am so sorry, its just so much has happened, I didn’t think you wanted me, you had spent all that time away.”  
  
“I know, but most of it was spent looking for you, you don’t know what I saw on all those different parallels Doctor. I saw you die, over and over, Mum Dad, Tony, everyone I loved, but it was seeing you die over and over that hurt me, I just wanted you when I saw you, then I find the real proper you and you get gunned down by a Dalek.”  
  
“Yeah, I did, and I didn’t think about what you saw Rose, I just”  
  
“Doctor, Mum and Dad, came back here because of me, because I was miserable on that world, and now I am miserable here, I just want to be with you and I am so sorry that I went on those stupid dates.”  
  
“Rose, I’m sorry I should of took my chance when I had it, can you ever forgive me?”  
  
“Doctor, of course, I just don’t want us to fight, I love you so much you dummy.”  
  
Rose looked at the Doctor. “Please I need you to say it, you left he hanging on that beach so long ago.”  
  
“Rose Tyler, I love you so much, I am a stupid old Alien sometimes”  
  
Rose placed a finger on his lips.  
  
“Doctor, we can make it work.”  
  
“I hope so, because I cant live without you in my life,” the Doctor pulled her close for a kiss.  
  
Donna felt the TARDIS in her mind, she knew that the Doctor and Rose would be ok now, they just needed a push. Donna felt horrible that the Doctor had picked the whiskey up, she had honestly thought he would go for the wine. She picked her mobile up and texted Jay, he had owed her a favour, she hadn’t expected him to almost end up shagging her and she told him that when she spoke to him. They were even now and she told him that the photo she had of him and the sheep would be gone forever.  
  
Donna smiled. Sometimes she tapped into the little thoughts that were left from having a Timelord’s consciousness in your mind, she knew it was bad doing what she had done, but they wouldn’t of spoken if they hadn’t been pushed.  
  
Donna sat down on the chair “So Jack what we watching tonight?”  
  
  
THE END


End file.
